Dimmers are used to adjust the light output level of light sources, including LEDs. The relationship between the value selected by a dimmer and the output power provided to the light source coupled to the dimmer may be referred to as a transfer function. Different transfer functions may be better suited to different environments, for different purposes, and/or for use with different light sources.